Blind Feelings
by Ron Weasly girl
Summary: When Suki and Sokka kiss how does Toph react? See Toph's view in The Secret Of The Fire Nation SokkaToph


**Blind Feelings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of these characters because If I did do you really think I'd been writing a cheesy little Sokka/Toph fic?**

**Authors Note: I wrote this right after Secret Of The Fire Nation when I thought what Toph must have done when she saw Sokka and Suki kissing**

* * *

**T**oph leaned against the wall of her stone hut she had made for the baby. Sokka sat next to her head in his hands. She smirked slightly, Toph had to admit she had found is rather- no- extremely funny when Sokka had fainted she and Suki had to drag him out of the hut. 

But the small smirk on her face disappeared at the thought of Suki- _Suki. _

What was _so _damn special about her? So what if she was a warrior? Toph could kick her butt anyway!

She slumped up against the wall her face scrunched up then suddenly she heard a small cry from the hut, and Katara's voice saying happily, "It's a girl!"

"So…" Toph said looking down at Sokka amusement etched into her face, "Do you wanna see the baby or are you going to faint like an old lady again?"

"No, No," Sokka said waving his hands, "I'm good this time." And got up and followed Toph into the small hut.

Toph walked up next to the couple holding their baby smiling down at it from the vibrations she felt she could feel it was very tiny, and she could hear it little breaths coming from its mouth slowly.

"It sounds healthy." Toph said.

"It's beautiful." Katara smiled.

"Its so…" Sokka said looking down at it, "squishy looking."

Toph smile widened as she held back a laugh.

She could feel Aang presence now, as he walked over and Toph was sure she had felt him wipe his eyes.

"What should we name her?" the father said, stroking the baby's hair affectionately.

"I want our daughters name to be unique." The mother said looking up at her husband, "I want it to mean something."

Toph felt Aang step forward, "I've been going through a really tough time lately but you made me… hopeful again." She heard him say.

The mother turned to her husband a smile on her face, "I know what I want to name our baby now- Hope."

Her husband smiled down at his daughter and wife, "That's a perfect name- Hope."

Toph smiled slightly, she had never liked chessy lovey-dovey moments but this one had defiantly broken through her heart's rock hard wall protecting it.

* * *

Toph, Suki, and Sokka stood outside the stone hut. 

"Wow." Toph said her voice drenched with sarcasm, "When I didn't think they could be anymore ewy- gooey- in love they go and surprise me like this."

She motioned to Katara and Aang talking tears rolling down Katara's face as she looked up to Aang and the two of them hugged tightly.

Sokka chuckled a little, and Toph smiled smugly feeling she had to throw everything at Suki she could.

But Suki didn't even notice her attempt to make her feel challenged at all as the three began to walk forward to Aang and Katara as Toph grumbled slightly.

"I promise I'll find Appa as fast as I can," he said, "I just really need to do this."

Sokka smiled, "See you in the big city." He said.

Toph punched Aang a little too hard on the arm, "Say, Hi to that big fuzz ball for me." She said as Aang rubbed his arm.

Katara put an hand on Aang's shoulder, "You'll find him, Aang."

Aang smiled at her, "I know, thank you Katara."

Then whipping out his glider he gave MoMo a nod, "You ready MoMo?" he asked the Lemo and the two took off into the air.

Toph, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and the couple waved goodbye to him as he disappeared completely from Toph.

She felt Sokka turned to get his stuff and Toph decide to do the same she was about to grab her bag when she felt Suki step forward to Sokka.

She tensed still leaning over her bag.

"…It's been really nice seeing you, Sokka…" the voice traveled to her ears.

"Wait!" same Sokka's hurt voice, "Why does this sound like your saying goodbye?"

"I only came to make sure you got across the serpents pass safely." Suki said, "I have to get back to the other Kyoshi warrior now."

Toph smiled, _Finally _she thought _about time that witch left_

"Wait! You came to protect _me!" _Sokka asked in disbelief as Toph picked up her bag smugly and began to strut around the campsite happily.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about last night its just we were talking and saying things, I just got carried away and before I knew it I-" but Suki stopped and so did Toph, her jaw dropped and even though she wasn't turned towards them she could feel it- she could feel Sokka _kiss_ Suki.

Toph dropped her bag.

"…You talk to much…" Sokka's voice came to her.

And she felt the kiss between them deepen as Suki wrapped her arms around Sokka.

Toph wished she could just shut her eyes and it would all just go away, but that was the curse of being her- whether she like it not she was forced to see it.

Toph eyes closed as she bit her lip- but no- she refused to cry.

She tore open her eyes and stamped hard on the ground causing the rocks beneath her feet begin to rumble, and then she ran.

She ran and ran until she was yet again on top on the serpents past sitting on one of the ledges her hands digging into the ledge crushing the rocks until they were nothing but powder.

She felt tears forming in her eyes but she refused for that to happen instead she closed her eyes and let out a scream, jumping to her feet and grabbing the rocks from the ledge and letting them crash hard into the sea.

Breathing hard she let out another cry of fury grabbing a huge bolder and tossing it far across the ledge hearing it hit the side on the way down and finally let out a huge splash at the bottom.

She felt her nails digging in to her palms and struck another rock hard letting it shatter like glass as the wonderful sound of rocks against rocks fill her ears.

"Toph?" she heard a soft voice behind her she jumped to angry to notice that Katara had been walking up the pass, "Are you alright?" she asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine!" Toph shouted, "Just leave me alone!" as she crushed another rock.

"Toph your crying." Katara said.

Toph put a hand to her face and sure enough she was crying.

"No I'm not." She said wiping the tears away quickly turning away, "Just go away."

"I'm not going away, Toph, until you tell me what's wrong." Katara said steadily.

Toph glared at her, "I told you _nothing_ _is wrong_. So why don't you go annoy someone else, sugar queen."

But Katara was surprisingly stubborn, "Toph, I'll listen." And with that Katara sat down on the ledge, motioning to sit down.

Toph kept her back to her though arms crossed then finally she sighed, "Fine! But there is nothing to tell Katara." She said stubbornly and slumped down next to Katara.

"Toph, you shouldn't let yourself feel this way." Katara said, "It helps to talk about it, really it does."

Toph grinded her teeth a bit wishing she could crush more rocks, pretending they were Suki's face.

"Toph-"

"What so special about her!" Toph shouted staring out into the sea surprising Katara causing her to jump, "I mean so what if Suki's all pretty, tall, and skinny! I could beat her sorry butt any day! But does Sokka notice that! No!"

Katara blinked clearly surprised but Toph didn't care.

"Why won't she just leave us all alone!" Toph shouted, "It's not like she's helping us or anything! She just came to flirt and make out with Sokka not to help Aang get to Ba Sing Sa or anything! Why-" She felt a moment a dread as tears came flooding out of her blind eyes but she didn't care at this point she was tired of holding it in "- can't he notice me?" And with that she threw her head in her hands sobbing.

She felt Katara attentively put a hand on her shoulder.

"I-it's ok." Katara said her voice still showing she was quite surprised.

"L-let me g-guess." Toph said her voice shaking, "your s-surprised."

"Well… yes." Katara admitted.

"I'm good at hiding things like that." Toph sniffed wiping her blind little eyes.

"I can tell." Katara said thinking about her as the blind bandit.

"I just don't get it." Toph whined, "I don't know why I like him, I find it fun to pick on him, and even though he can be insensitive and annoying I l-like him. It's not like you and Aang you guys just _click"_

"Wait…" Katara said giving Toph a puzzled look, "What are you talking about?"

Toph let out a laugh, "Yeah right, like you aren't totally in love with him."

Katara shook her head widely, "B-but I'm not, Aang's just a friend."

"Yeah, and MoMo is a human." Toph said sarcastically raising her eyebrows.

Katara opened her mouth and closed it then turned and looked out into the open sea, "No." she finally said firmly, "I don't like him- at least-" She faltered looking down, "-he doesn't like me-"

Toph let out a roaring laugh this time, "Seriously, are you kidding me? Didn't he just tell you he loved you at least five minuets ago?"

Katara blinked and looked up at Toph, "Does he really love me?" she asked Toph.

"I don't know." Toph said looking out into space, "But I do know if you don't love him then everything I know is a lie."

Katara gave a soft little laugh, "You know this talk wasn't suppose to be about me." She said giving Toph a look.

"I know." Toph said the strong wind blowing through her thick hair, "But unlike you there is nothing really I can do about my situation."

"You could tell him." Katara said.

Toph gave her a look of disbelief, "And embarrass myself! No way I'd rather hide my feelings."

"You know that's going to hurt you more then embarrassment, right?" Katara said quietly.

Toph shrugged, "I don't know." She said with a sigh.

Everything went silent for a moment and only the sound of the crashing waves could be heard.

"You know," Toph said breaking the silence, "When I was drowning out there and I was between life and death for one happy moment I really had thought Sokka had saved me, was holding me and cared. But it didn't even matter because it wasn't even him- it was Suki. I would give anything just to have it have been him. Not because the fact that it was embarrassing or anything but the fact that Sokka would have saved me and those feeling I felt could have been true."

"I've never really heard you like this, Toph." Katara said.

"Well don't get use to it Sugar Queen!" Toph snapped, but Katara merely smiled.

"Toph," she said confidently, "I'm sure one day will realize how much Sokka really likes you."

Toph face softened, "Y-you think so?"

Katara nodded with a smile, "I know so."

"Hey guys!" came a voice and Sokka came walking up the ledge carrying the two girl's bags, "What are you two doing we have to go!"

Katara looked to Toph, but she only stood up and grabbed her bag from him, "I don't need you help, thank you!" Toph said angrily, "Now come on lets go meet Twinkle Toes!"

"That what I've been- Oh! Never mind!" Sokka said annoyed slouching over.

Katara blinked confused at Toph's actions but smiled as she saw Toph give her a quick grin before turning away.

Katara smiled, _Things are going to work out just fine_

* * *

**Authors Note: **I would just like to say some of you might be getting the impresstion that I hate Suki/Sokka and really I don't I _adore _the ship but I'm just trying to do this in Toph's point of view and of course she must hate Suki. 


End file.
